The Truth or Dare Game
by fireleo1
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter book characters play. (Harry Potter characters would meet later in Chapter Two)
1. Percy

***Note: Sorry it's short, but its only the beginning. Any Truths or dares?***

"Hey, yeah, that's right! Truth or dare game!" Leo cheered, waving a poster in front of a random campers' face.

The dude glared at him. "Shut up, I'm not interested."

Leo shrugged. "You don't know what your missing out of."

Piper suddenly came up at that moment. "Leave Gavin alone, Leo."

"That's his name?" Leo squinted at Gavin. "Poor you. Mother's, hey? Always pick out the worst names."

Before Gavin could reply, Leo was off, bothering some other kid.

Finally Leo managed to convince a lot of campers to come. He persuaded that guy, Gavin to come, only if he didn't bug him anymore.

"Let's start! Travis, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Uh, duh, dare! Truth is for wimps."

Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Just pay attention!"

"Okay, Travis, I dare you to jump in the lake with no clothes on!"

Travis looked like he was about to pass out. "Uh...say that again?"

Annabeth snickered, and Conner was grinning like a maniac.

"Go ahead, or are you chicken?" Leo taunted, knowing that later on he'll have to pay.

Travis turned red, standing up. "Whatever. I'm ready."


	2. Harry

***Note: Oh yeah, forgot to mention: Names, characters, places, and worlds belong to both Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling***

Harry P.O.V

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered toward me.

I looked up, to see Hermione and Ginny both wearing dresses. They both looked amazing, as usual. Hermione got her hair from fluffy and curly, to straight, and Ginny's hair was curly.

"Are you ready for the dance?" Hermione asked. She slung a purse over her shoulder.

"Why do you need a purse?" Ron asked.

Hermione reached out in her bag to reveal a book.

"1000 different ways to time-travel," Ron read out loud. "By Anderson Addison Alistair Rob - Plus a free trip to the unknown. Hermione, we're going to a dance! Not a...a-"

"Read-a-thon," Ginny put in, but was smiling at Harry.

I grinned back. My hands were getting clammy, but I just wiped them on his pants.

"Let's do this," Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "If you won't mind, I'll actually want to read."

Ron glanced at her incredulously. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione stride forward, while reading.

At that moment, she knocked into a guy. The guy was buff, and blond. He looked down at Hermione. "Sorry, are you alright?"

Hermione blushed, and nodded her head. "Yes."

The guy smiled back, and continued to his direction.

"That guy looks a bit strong, doesn't he?" Ron said, while Hermione was still red.

"Don't worry," I assured him.

Hermione came to focus. "Okay, forget about that scene. But guess what? I found out how to switch present! Of course, its very dangerous and-" she stopped talking when Ron snickered. "I don't see what's funny," she said.

"Easy - I don't believe you when you said you can change the present," Ron said. "It seems too experienced."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione glowered. "Watch and see." Before we could stop her, she waved her wand and said, _"Athemium Loreium."_

Then all of us disappeared through mist, and found ourselves in world.


	3. The Big Distraction

Percy P.O.V

I stared at the new people with shock. What were they doing here. All of them were wearing fancy clothes, and holding sticks.

Tyson was clapping his hands like it was all a magic game.

"Who are you people?" Annabeth asked, staring suspisiously at the visitors.

"My name is Ron, and this -" Ron jabbed a girl in the ribs - "is Hermione, who got us into this place."

A guy with glasses and a noticeable scar on his forehead stepped forward. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"And I'm Ginny," a girl with red hair, who looked similar to the guy named Ron.

"Okay," I said. "Uh, so-"

Conner interrupted, saying, "How did you even arrive here?"

"Magic," Harry said simply. "Are you muggles'?"

Percy casted a look with Annabeth. "Say what?"

"Mugggles, as in mortals," Ron clarified. "You know - ones without magic."

"We know magic," Thalia said. "We're all half-bloods."

"Not pure-blood?" Ron quipped.

"What the heck is that?" Clarisse said. "Look, either leave or I would gladly kick all of you in the-"

"We're half human, and half god," Percy interrupted in a rush. "Demi-gods."

"I say we're in the future," Hermione whispered. "The spell worked!"

"You think?" Ron said crossly. "Now we have to go back. Do you still have the book?"

"Of course." Hermione reached for her bag, but realized it wasn't there. "Oh...I mustve left it by accident."

"It's okay," Conner said. 'While your waiting, you should join our game!"

"It's truth or dare," Grover added.

The wizards gave a puzzled look.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny pipped up.

"You ask a person truth, any question - they have to answer," I began.

"People who dare - again, anything - they have to do it," Annabeth finished. "If you don't do it, you have to take one piece of clothing off. Simple."

Ginny blushed, as red as her hair. "That seems so barbaric!"

"Don't worry, we have nothing but_ time_," Ron said nastily.


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Harry P.O.V

I heard a noise, and squinted, seeing a figure jump into the lake. The person was pretty stupid, because his clothes were all off, and there were campers to see him without clothes.

"That's Travis," Conner said, noticing my gaze. "He's my twin brother." He gave a crooked grin, then shouted, "Hey, bro! Get back out. We have new visitors."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is that person wearing no clothes?!"

"Oh gods," I heard a girl say. She was blushing, staring at Travis.

"Katie," Annabeth said. "I don't think its the right time to be making goo-goo eyes."

"Right." Katie looked in the other direction.

"Hey, I know a Katie," I said. "Katie Bell. She was a Gryffindor - the same of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I."

"Why do you guys speak like old-language?" Percy asked. "If you met Zoe, you guys would get along with each other."

Hermione frowned. "Exactly how long is Truth or Dare?"

"As long as it doesn't get boring," A guy with curly brown hair, with a mischievous grin said. "I'm Leo - you know, the King of Games."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "If I could remember the spell, we should go."

"Come on, we could stay for a while," Ginny pleaded. "The game looks kind of fun."

Travis came (with clothes on.) "Hey, guys. It's my turn. Who are these people?"

The Wizards greeted themselves again.

"On that case, Ginny, truth or dare?" Travis smiled at her, and immediately Katie and I were frowning.

"Uh..." Ginny turned red. "Truth...?"

"All right! If you could choose one of us half-bloods, who would you kiss?"


	5. Uh, Oh - Big Time

Percy P.O.V

I was pretty sure Ginny was going to die of embarrassment. She looked at everyone of us.

"Um, I guess it would be..." She looked at me. "Percy - because he looks like Harry."

I scratched my head in thought. I guess I did resemblance the wizard. Same black hair; green eyes.

Annabeth absentmindedly said, "Ever read The Prince and the Pauper?"

"I have," Hermione jumped in. "When, somehow, a peasant looks the same as the prince! But what are you suggesting?"

"Nothing, exactly," Annabeth said. "But seriously, when can we visit your world?"

"You mean Hogwarts?" Ron laughed. "Muggles aren't really invited, unless if-"

"We're not humans," Nico said, who had been quietly standing throughout the game. "We're half-bloods. And, just to remind you, we don't allow wizards or, whatever you are."

I looked at him incredulously. "You want to go to Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts," Hermione corrected, when Nico said at the same time, "Yes."

"Who knows what we have done," Hermione said. "Messing through the time of the past and future - how would this affect our lives? The worst part is, we might get in big trouble."

We all stared at each other uneasily.


	6. Money is a Bribe

Harry P.O.V

Conner broke the silence. "Technically, it isn't our fault. _You_ guys were the one with the waving the wands and stuff."

"Hey, blame on Hermione," Ron snapped. "All because of her _stupid book_!"

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Blaming won't help anyone." He wheeled on Ron and Hermione. "And seriously? You guys are friends."

Ron held his head low. "Sorry Hermione."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too, Ron. I just wanted to see what the spell would happen."

"Don't worry at all - we'll find a way _out_ of here," I said. "Exactly which part of England are we in?"

"Er, New York City?" Annabeth said. "If you want to take the airplane flight from New York to England, it would take...About six hours, and fifty-five minutes - if you have $6,153."** (Thank God for Google Maps!)**

"We only have Galleons," Ron said. "They would not take that. Do you guys have money?"

"$6,153?" Travis exclaimed. 'I wish!"

"We could pickpocket people," Conner suggested.

"No!" Katie said. "How about each of us pitch in?"

They did, and it was only $1,271 - (Annabeth with $180, Percy with $10.50, Katie with $100, and Travis and Conner with $900.50 because Katie told them to give all).

"Not even close," Annabeth murmured.

"Too bad the rest of the people here don't have any money," I said.

Annabeth brightened. "Yes, but the other campers don't!" She raced out.

"How is she going to persuade them?" Ron asked. "I can't even persuade Hermione!"

"Because you suck at it," I told him.

"Harry! You're supposed to be on my side!" But Ron was smiling, so I figured the subject was safe.

Annabeth came back, with a bag. "You have the money for seven people."

"Seven?" I frowned. "I thought there were four of us."

"Nice math skills," she said. "But three of us are coming along. Percy, me, and Nico."

Hermione gaped. "B-b-but-"

"You got to see our world," Annabeth said. "It's time we see yours. Plus, we also have the money."

"I think their threatening us," Hermione said. "Very well. You guys come along."


	7. Awkward!

Percy P.O.V

I was impressed with Annabeth. She got the money, made them come, and, yeah, I'll admit it. She still surprised me, after about seven years of being together.

I was still nervous about the flights - make that 3, but she calmed be done by telling me about her plan of constructing a temple.

"Imagine statues surrounding, and in the middle one of those alters I showed you on my laptop. Of course, the perimeter has to be..."

But, finally, we were there. England.

"Looks pretty simple," Nico said.

"It's not," Harry assured him. "Even you'll see the tiniest of magic, although no one notices. Just look and listen."

"That's what I do when I spy on Annabeth," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You couldn't even spy on if your life depended on it."

"Not to be rude to interrupt, but we're here," Ron announced.

Annabeth stared in amazement. "Wow! How did you hide _that_?"

A wall opened up behind the room, revealing a entrance.

"We found a lot of passageways ever since the defeat of Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Doesn't matter," Ron said. "He's dead."


	8. Hella

Harry P.O.V

We went through, carefully looking for light.

Hermione was leading with her wand, casting _Lumos_.

"Why didn't we arrive yet?" Ginny murmured.

"Because it was a trap!" A voice cackled.

I nearly jumped, and pulled out my wand instinctively. "Who's there?"

Percy, too, pulled out his weapon. A pen that transformed into a sword.

"Wow," I said. "How-"

"Uh, there's a monster," he reminded me. "Time to talk later."

I nodded, zapping a spell at the mysterious creature.

He/She simply dodged it. "Your little tricks can't defeat me." She came into view, showing her face. "I am Hella, Queen of the Underworld."

"I thought it was Persephone," Percy scoffed.

"She's the Norse Goddess," Annabeth said. "Disliked by all the Gods and Goddesses."

"I wouldn't say all," Hella said. "But I'm very flattered."

Nico rolled his eyes, and jabbed a sword in her face.

Hella caught it, throwing to the ground. "Enough about the talk! I have special orders to kill you."

"From who?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your concern. But...wait. Some of you are not half-bloods," Hella sniffed, then laughed. "Oh! This is beyond rich! Imagine all the possibilities!"

Ron glanced nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Wizards and Half-Bloods together? After that rivalry between them seventy years ago? You'll be in a lot of trouble." Hella smirked. "I won't kill you now. This is just too amusing to watch. See you later in the Underworld."

She disappeared.


	9. Explanations, Please

**Sorry it's short, but I'm just getting started ;)**

* * *

><p>Percy P.O.V<p>

"This is bad," Annabeth murmured.

"What rivalry?" I asked. "Chiron never mentioned any wizards or witches."

"Of course he didn't," Hermione said. "It's not to be talked of."

"You guys are starting to creep me out," Ron said. "What are you talking about?"

"Many years ago-" Hermione began.

"We know there was a war or whatever," I interrupted. "Just tell what they fought about."

Hermione looked around for a comfortable seat, then whispered a spell that appeared a couch. "Sit down, I have a big story to tell."

The others, agreeably, sat down.

"Can we have popcorn?" Percy asked.

Hermione ignored him, and began...

_"...In a time long, long ago, seventy years to be precise, there were great heroes. You know, like Heracles, Jason, and Perseus. Those were all half-bloods. But there were famous wizards, too, like Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and of course, Albus Dumbledore."_

Percy was about to object that he didn't know who the last one was, but shut his mouth because Hermione was just getting started.


	10. Storytime

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry P.O.V<strong>

_"A long time ago, there lived place where wizards and half-bloods who were together. . However, one day, a half-blood by the name of Edrian didn't like how the wizards were more powerful than them. So, he went, and started to plot. Soon, he created a weapon - the Golden Spear. He was a son of Hephaestus, and a skilled one. The spear could go through twice as much as one can, and burn people to death. When the day came, Edrian killed many wizards. The peace sought out, as Edrian ran away, while chaos began. And the alliance between wizards and half-bloods was finished."_

Hermione finished. "That's the story."

"But you guys trust us, right?" Percy asked.

"I really don't know," Hermione said.

"Wait, the story is all wrong," Annabeth protested. "The wizards were the one to betray the half-bloods!"

"Different versions," Nico muttered. "Someone who wanted us to not trust each other."

I thought over what the guy said. Different Versions. "What' your story?" I asked Annabeth.

"Pretty much the same, but it was a wizard named Adrian - not much a difference, and he created a Wand to destroy Half-bloods."

Percy scratched his head. "If this guy really did hate everyone, why didn't he just go away?"

"I think," Ginny said, "That we have a mystery on our hands. We should head over to Ron's and I. Our house is safe, and Mrs. Weasley won't tell about half-bloods in our house."

Ron frowned. "Are you sure? Last time we were in trouble, she yelled and grounded us."

"Just a big misunderstanding," Ginny said smoothly. "Besides, you should be responsible. You're older than me."

"And yet," Ron sighed, "I never learn."


	11. Trust or Turn

**Percy P.O.V**

I stared in amazement at the house. It looked small and comfy - and I half-expected their mother - Mrs. Weasley - to be a mother who looked similar to Mrs. Claus.

"Oh, no," Ron murmured. "Here comes Mother."

Mrs. Weasley frowned expectantly. "Well? Go and introduce me to your friends!"

"Um-" Ginny began.

"You. Brought. HALF-BLOODS!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "They are our enemy! And..." She broke off. "You know what they did?"

Ron nodded. "Hermione told the story. But really, we suspect that someone disliked _all_ Half-Bloods and Wizards."

"You are not making any sense," Mrs. Weasley said. "Who are WE?!"

"Percy, Annabeth, and Nico," Ginny jumped in, introducing each of the Demigods.

"They really are nice," Hermione said quickly.

"Who knows? They might dupe us at first, and turn into enemies, calling their savage friends!" Mrs. Weasley spat.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't speak unless spoken to!"

Annabeth gently jabbed me, then spoke. "Listen, we don't trust _you_ guys. You could turn your backs on us. But I'm willing to make that risk. To end the feud once and for all."

"She's a wise girl," Mrs. Weasley murmured. "Well...come right in!" She opened the door. "Don't forget to take off your shoes and hang up your coats."


End file.
